Bubbles
by the lie written in ink
Summary: Tweek gets a pet goldfish. Creek, contains lime.


Craig didn't know why, but at ten in the morning on a Saturday he could have spent watching Red Racer or playing video games, he had the sudden overwhelming urge to see Tweek.

Seriously, he didn't know why. He woke up and was in the middle of taking a shower when he suddenly wanted to see Tweek. So, he got dressed and left to Tweek's house without really knowing what it was he intended to do once he got there. Halfway there he decided if Tweek didn't already have something he wanted to do, Craig would take him to the mall to play at the arcade.

Once he got to Tweek's house he was fully awake. He didn't know why, but on weekends he was usually tired and sleepy during the day, but for some reason he wasn't at that moment.

Once Tweek's mom let him in he instantly headed to the stairs without making small talk. He never liked Tweek's parents; they weren't very close with Tweek and didn't really pay attention to him. For some reason, that pissed Craig off.

What he saw when he stepped into Tweek's room made his eyebrows shoot up so high they disappeared under his hat.

"A goldfish…?"

Tweek jumped at the voice. His brown eyes flickered to Craig's in surprise, his palms pressed against the edge of the table, fingers curling to grip harder. A fish bowl sat near his shaking hands, a small golden fish swimming through the water and eyeing Craig wearily.

"JESUS!" he wailed. "Craig, man, don't do that!"

Craig chuckled, reaching out and ruffling his hair once he made his way over to the shaking boy. Tweek flinched at the gentle touch, a bit paranoid.

"Why did you get a fish?" Craig repeated. Tweek twitched.

"His names B-Bubbles…" he mumbled. Craig's eyebrow rose. "IT—IT'S JUST….HE MAKES BUBBLES! IT'S WEIRD!" the small boy cried, trembling. Craig sighed, kneeling next to him and staring at the fish, shoulder pressed against Tweek's lightly. The other boy shivered at the touch.

Craig loved the power he had over Tweek. One touch, purposefully or not, caused the cutest reactions. Sometimes he had to actually physically stop himself not to jump the blonde. He was so…sexy without even meaning to be sometimes.

Craig blinked dully when the fish seemed to glare at him.

"Bubbles is a nice fish," Tweek said suddenly, pressing his finger against the bowl. Bubbles swam up to it happily and pressed his gaping mouth against it. Tweek giggled. Craig glared, somehow shocked at himself. Why the hell was he jealous of a fucking fish, for gods sake?

"Why not a cat, or a dog?" Craig mumbled, cupping his cheeks with his hands and sighing deeply. Tweek blinked and tapped the glass softly, but unlike most fish, Bubbles stayed and simply blinked at Tweek's finger.

"Mom and dad were scared I might spasm while holding one," he said quietly, head hung. Craig regretted the question.

"Hey, it's okay," Craig soothed him, rubbing his back. Tweek slumped. "I'm sure Bubbles is happy you picked him, whether you twitch or not. Right Bubbles?" Craig turned to the fish who stared at him coldly before swimming toward Tweek. Craig twitched.

"Yeah," Tweek said. He bit his lip. "But still. I just…I just don't like the way I act."

Craig's hand moved lower, brushing along his spine. Tweek bit back a gasp and stiffened, staring at Bubbles with surprised eyes. Craig didn't notice. He leaned close and nuzzled Tweek's chin lovingly, breath ticking the other boy's skin.

"I love the way you act," he whispered huskily, fingers curling to grip Tweek's shirt. "Don't think otherwise."

Tweek shivered under his touch, his cheeks pale. "C-C-C-C-C…" he stuttered, his ability to form words lost. Craig grinned slyly and his finger slipped under Tweek's ruffled shirt, fingertips brushing along his exposed skin. Tweek whimpered, slumping against the desk and slipping forward so that his head lay on the counter, hair brushing the fish bowl. Bubbles seemed to be seething in rage.

Craig shifted so that his chest pressed against Tweek's back, fingers caressing the skin that was exposed. Tweek shivered again, pressing himself against his desk and squeezing his eyes shut. Craig leaned forward and buried his face in Tweek's wild hair, inhaling the smell of coffee and shampoo.

Bubbles made a popping noise of protest. Tweek didn't notice and Craig didn't care.

Craig's fingers moved up his spine, the warmth of the other boy's skin comforting. He moved his face so his lips brushed the back of his neck before pressing against his skin, his own eyes closing. Tweek whimpered and tilted his head slightly before sighing.

Craig smiled; defeated. Tweek was now completely and utterly his. With this, Craig moved his other hand, which had been resting next to Tweek's head, to move down and slip Tweek's shirt off.

"Craig," Tweek breathed when his shirt was flung across the room. Craig hoisted the small boy off the counter and into his lap, facing him. Tweek's face was flushed and his breathing was heavy, eyes closed, as if ashamed to look at Craig. His hair was tousled and his lips were parted slightly.

Craig didn't know anything could look so beautiful.

He leaned forward, hands pressed against the small of Tweek's back. His lips pressed against Tweek's, devouring them, heat burning through his veins as Tweek trembled against him. Craig's tongue roamed the other boy's mouth, tasting the faint flavor of coffee and milk, running along his teeth and roof of his mouth.

Tweek let out a small moan, pressing himself against Craig.

Encouraged at his reaction, one of Craig's hands moved to the back of Tweek's neck, thumb brushing along his skin and hair. He pulled away and nuzzled the blonde's neck before he kissed the skin connecting his neck and shoulder. He kissed down his neck and collar bone, closing his eyes again and listening to Tweek's ragged breathing and small moans and mewls of pleasure.

Tweek surprised him when his arms wrapped around his neck tightly and he pressed his hips against Craig's stomach. It surprised him, but in a good way. Craig smirked slightly and kissed him on the mouth again.

"Craig," Tweek kept whispering in a breathy voice, lost under Craig's touches and kisses. Craig moved so he pushed Tweek against the floor, hovering above the shivering boy with half-lidded, lust-filled eyes.

"Tweek," he whispered, leaning forward—

"Tweek, Craig, dinner's ready!" Tweek's mother sang, slamming the door open. Craig jumped in surprise and Tweek screamed, nearly knocking Craig over the way he sat up quickly. His mother, his poor obliviously naïve mother, only smiled happily at the position they were in.

"Oh, sorry, did I interrupt some wrestling?" she giggled, waving her hand. "Alright then, come on down boys, the food will get cold."

At that she shut the door. Tweek was still flushed, chest heaving, his shirt messily hanging off the lamp next to his bed. Craig was leaning away slightly from where he sat near Tweek, his hat disheveled and shirt wrinkled and messy.

"Ahh," Craig said. "Let's go eat. I'm starving."

"Y-Y-Y-Yeah…" Tweek stammered in agreement, shakily pulling himself to his feet. "M-Mom made meatloaf."

"Yum," Craig replied as Tweek grabbed his shirt and hastily put it on, buttoning it messily before darting from his room. Craig watched him leave, slowly standing to his own feet with hazy eyes. He blinked dully when a familiar popping noise made him look to his left.

Bubbles was glaring at him again. Craig smirked.

"What are you looking at?"

_Pop._ Bubbles replied with a small bubble and turned away, swimming around the bowl once then turning to give him the same look that resembled a glare. Craig laughed as he headed out of Tweek's room.

"Sorry, buddy, but he's mine."


End file.
